nnjwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ned Turner/NNJ Reboot Draft
Hello again, faithful audience. In case you missed it live on the recently re-launched NNJWrestling.com, here is a full recap of the NNJ Wrestling Draft to shape the rosters of Raw, Smackdown & NXT. Be sure to check out the Notes section so you don't miss out on anything! Ned Turner Notes Rules of the Draft #Draft order is determined by a random draw (was eventually determined to be Raw, Smackdown, NXT). #Discounting Legends, Superstars were fit into categories to be drafted from based on their skill and overall success. #Should a Superstar go undrafted, they will become a Free Agent. #Brands may exchange their picks using the Trade Conversion Rates listed on the Free Agents page. Events Timeline *Seth Rollins is picked #1 overall by Raw. *Raw exchanged their Tag Team pick (overall #60) to instead draft midcarders Jervis Cottonbelly and Ricochet. *Smackdown exchanged their Tag Team draft pick (overall #61) to instead draft midcarders Cody Rhodes and Shelton Benjamin. *NXT exchanged their Legend draft pick (overall #90) to instead draft tag team The Usos. *Smackdown exchanged their legend draft pick (overall #91) to instead draft tag team Authors of Pain. *Raw exchanged their Legend draft pick (overall #92) to instead draft main eventer Jay Lethal. *NXT exchanged their Legend draft pick (overall #93) to instead draft tag team Heath Slater & Rhyno. *NXT exchanged their Legend draft pick (overall #101) to instead draft tag team The Ascension. *The Ascension are the "Mr. Irrelevant(s)" of this draft. *The Draft lasted approximately 1 hour and 48 minutes. The Draft Main Event *''Seth Rollins - Raw - #1'' *''AJ Styles - Smackdown - #2'' *''Shinsuke Nakamura - NXT - #3'' *''Braun Strowman - Raw - #4'' *''Dean Ambrose - Smackdown - #5'' *''Brock Lesnar - NXT - #6'' *''Randy Orton - Raw - #7'' *''Roman Reigns - Smackdown - #8'' *''John Cena - NXT - #9'' *''Bobby Roode - Raw - #10'' *''Samoa Joe - Smackdown - #11'' *''Finn Bálor - NXT - #12'' *''Bray Wyatt - Raw - #13'' *''Jinder Mahal - Smackdown - #14'' *''Kenny Omega - Raw - #16'' *''Alberto El Patrón - Smackdown - #17'' *''Kazuchika Okada - NXT - #18'' *''Jay Lethal - Raw - #92'' *''Triple H - Signed by NXT as an Authority Figure during the Pre-Draft'' *Hiroshi Tanahashi - Undrafted *Matanza Cueto - Undrafted *Johnny Mundo - Undrafted Midcard *''Chris Jericho - NXT - #15'' *''Drew McIntyre - Raw - #19'' *''Kevin Owens - Smackdown - #20'' *''Sami Zayn - Raw - #21'' *''Hideo Itami - Smackdown - #22'' *''Neville - NXT - #23'' *''René Duprée - Raw - #24'' *''Enzo Amore - Smackdown - #25'' *''Chad Gable - NXT - #26'' *''Jack Gallagher - Raw - #27'' *''Big Cass - Smackdown - #28'' *''Dolph Ziggler - NXT - #29'' *''Rich Swann - Raw - #30'' *''Jason Jordan - Smackdown - #31'' *''Brian Kendrick - NXT - #32'' *''Luke Harper - Raw - #33'' *''Kassius Ohno - Smackdown - #34'' *''Akirwa Tozawa - NXT - #35'' *''Will Ospreay - Raw - #36'' *''Rusev - Smackdown - #37'' *''Apollo Crews - NXT - #38'' *''TJ Perkins - Raw - #39'' *''Big Show - Smackdown - #40'' *''Gran Metalik - NXT - #41'' *''Baron Corbin - Raw - #42'' *''Kane - Smackdown - #43'' *''Tommaso Ciampa - NXT - #44'' *''Jervis Cottonbelly - Raw - #60'' *''Ricochet - Raw - #60'' *''Cody Rhodes - Smackdown - #61'' *''Shelton Benjamin - Smackdown - #61'' *''No Way Jose - NXT - #98'' *''Roderick Strong - NXT - #98'' *Cedric Alexander - Undrafted *Erick Rowan - Undrafted *Noam Dar - Undrafted *Sawyer Fulton - Undrafted *Goldust - Undrafted *Joey Ryan - Undrafted *Davey Boy Smith Jr. - Undrafted *Abyss - Undrafted Jobber *''Santino Marella - Raw - #45'' *''Curt Hawkins - Smackdown - #46'' *''James Ellsworth - NXT - #47'' *''Aiden English - Raw - #48'' *''Kalisto - Smackdown - #49'' *''Titus O’Neal - NXT - #50'' *''Darren Young - Raw - #51'' *''Sin Cara - Smackdown - #52'' *''R-Truth - NXT - #53'' Tag Teams *''The Young Bucks - Raw - #54'' *''The Club - Smackdown - #55'' *''Cesaro & Sheamus - NXT - #56'' *''The Revival - Raw - #57'' *''The Hype Bros - Smackdown - #58'' *''TM-61 - NXT - #59'' *''Breezango/The Fashion Police - NXT - #62'' *''The Usos - NXT - #90'' *''Authors of Pain - Smackdown - #91'' *''Heath Slater & Rhyno - NXT - #93'' *''The Ascension - NXT - #101'' Stables *''Miztourage - Raw - #63'' *''Sanity - Smackdown - #64'' *''The New Day - NXT - #65'' Legends *''Shawn Michaels - Raw - #66'' *''Kurt Angle - Smackdown - #67'' *''The Undertaker - NXT - #68'' *''Edge - Raw - #69'' *''Sting - Smackdown - #70'' *''Daniel Bryan - NXT - #71'' *''CM Punk - Raw - #72'' *''Stone Cold Steve Austin - Smackdown - #73'' *''Goldberg - NXT - #74'' *''John Zandig - Raw - #75'' *''The Rock - Smackdown - #76'' *''Eddie Guerrero - NXT - #77'' *''Christian - Raw - #78'' *''Ted DiBiase - Smackdown - #79'' *''Bam Bam Bigelow - NXT - #80'' *''Batista - Raw - #81'' *''Diamond Dallas Page - Smackdown - #82'' *''Bret Hart - NXT - #83'' *''Andre the Giant - Raw - #84'' *''Ric Flair - Smackdown - #85'' *''Ricky Steamboat - NXT - #86'' *''Randy Savage - Raw - #87'' *''Mick Foley - Smackdown - #88'' *''Mitsuharu Misawa - Raw - #89'' *''Rob Van Dam - Smackdown - #94'' *''Kenta Kobashi - NXT - #95'' *''Jake “The Snake” Roberts - Raw - #96'' *''JBL - Smackdown - #97'' *''Razor Ramon - Raw - #99'' *''Kevin Nash - Smackdown - #100'' *''Shane McMahon - Signed by Smackdown during the Pre-Draft'' *Tatanka - Undrafted *Ultimate Warrior - Undrafted *The Godfather - Undrafted *Mr. Perfect - Undrafted *Lex Luger - Undrafted *Jim Neidhart - Undrafted *Michael Hayes - Undrafted *Mark Henry - Undrafted *Greg Valentine - Undrafted *British Bulldog - Undrafted *Rikishi - Undrafted *Rick Rude - Undrafted *Brutus Beefcake - Undrafted *Big Boss Man - Undrafted *Kerry Von Erich - Undrafted *Earthquake - Undrafted *Rick Martel - Undrafted *Vader - Undrafted *Dusty Rhodes - Undrafted *Hulk Hogan - Undrafted *Chris Benoit - Undrafted On Air Personalities/Non-Wrestlers Broadcast Team *''Mauro Ranallo - Signed by Raw after the Draft'' *''Corey Graves - Signed by Raw after the Draft'' *''Funaki - Signed by Raw after the Draft'' *''JBL - Drafted as to Smackdown as a Legend'' *Jim Ross - Unsigned *Michael Cole - Unsigned *Jerry Lawler - Unsigned *Tom Phillips - Unsigned *Booker T - Unsigned *Byron Saxton - Unsigned *Renee Young - Unsigned Authority Figures *''Pat Patterson - Signed by Raw during the Pre-Draft'' *''Shane McMahon - Signed by Smackdown during the Pre-Draft'' *''Triple H - Signed by NXT during the Pre-Draft'' *''Daniel Bryan - Drafted by NXT as a Legend'' *''Kurt Angle - Drafted by Smackdown as a Legend'' *''Mick Foley - Drafted by Smackdown as a Legend'' *Vince McMahon - Unsigned *Stephanie McMahon - Unsigned *Paul Heyman - Unsigned *Arn Anderson - Unsigned *Dario Cueto - Unsigned *Dixie Carter - Unsigned Category:Blog posts Category:Smackdown Category:Raw Category:NXT